Zachary SpellWielder
'''Zachary SpellWielder '''is RZ2321's main Wizard101 character. Created all the way back in 2009, SpellWielder is Zach's longest running characters in his time as a gamer. SpellWielder has hit the maximum level on two separate occasions (level 50 and 60), only to have the level cap be increased by new content updates. He is currently level 107, and is a paid member for the first time since he started his journey. Early Career Picking a School of Magic After first arriving in the Spiral, SpellWielder took a test to determine which school of magic he should study. The initial results showed he should learn from the School of Ice, but after looking at its teachings, decided to go with the School of Myth instead. From there, he went on to learn magic from the Myth Professor, Cyrus Drake. Drake would teach SpellWielder how to summon minions in battle, as well as how to pierce and work around an enemy's defenses. Debating a Secondary School In addition to his main school of Myth magic, SpellWielder decided to use his training points he earned on learning spells from the School of Death, making that his secondary school. Not long into his practice of Death magic, he decided it wasn't for him, changing his secondary school to the School of Storm. He made this decision in order to have spells that were effective against opponents that practice his own Myth magic, as they naturally resist damage from spells of their own school. Solo in the Spiral SpellWielder's initial questing of the spiral he did largely by himself. This was one of the benefits to the School of Myth, as the power to summon minions into battle made it easier to quest alone. Doing this, SpellWielder rose up the ranks to become a Grandmaster, which is the title a wizard earns once reaching level 50. At that time, a Grandmaster was the highest rank a wizard could achieve from Ravenwood School of Magic Arts and its headmaster, Merle Ambrose. Expanding Knowledge Master of Moons As more and more worlds were in need of help from the wizards, Headmaster Ambrose decided that those who had achieved the rank of Grandmaster could begin to go out and help those places in need. SpellWielder was one of those wizards to answer the call, and in doing so was able to learn from the three schools of magic not taught at Ravenwood. These schools taught what is known as Astral Magic, also known as the schools of Star, Sun, and Moon magic. Most wizards, including SpellWielder, would go on to learn from all three, as they all taught very useful spells. However, SpellWielder decided to make a unique decision; to master the School of Moon in its entirety. This was extremely rare amongst the students of Ravenwood, especially because he mastered Moon Magic, the least used of all three. SpellWielder chose to master Moon Magic because it allowed him to temporally transform into a creature that had the ability to heal others, which his primary school of Myth did not offer him. Learning from the Loremaster It was not long after learning from the Astral schools that SpellWielder heard about The Loremaster. The Loremaster was a former professor of myth magic who became obsessed with collecting unique spells throughout the spiral. After her death, her spirit and knowledge of these spells became trapped within her chambers in library on the world of Dragonspyre. A rumor began to spread that those who entered her chamber and defeated her spirit could learn some of these spells from her. Realizing he could potentially expand his knowledge by learning her unique myth magic, SpellWielder set off on a quest to gain the knowledge of the Loremaster. After confronting the spirit on several occasions, he was able to learn two of her unique myth spells that he still uses to this day. Harnessing the Shadows Zachary SpellWielder continued his journey through the spiral on and off for several years, eventually reaching the rank of Exalted, which was the title give to a wizard who reaches level 100. This opened the door for him to learn Shadow Magic, originally forbidden by Headmaster Ambrose. Eventually, once a wizard becomes Exalted, they are wise and powerful enough to harness the power of shadow magic, and must learn not to let its dark nature consume them as it did so many in the past. SpellWielder's use of this magic allowed him to learn more advanced spells from his primary school of myth, and eventually led to him learning his favorite spell thus far, the Mystic Colossus. Exalted and Beyond Joining the Spirit Legion At some point after becoming an Exalted wizard, SpellWielder became part of a team known as the Spirit Legion. The group was created by Joseph DeathBringer for wizards that were part of the spirit triangle. Being part of the same triangle of magic allowed the group to buff each other in battle very easily. They took part in several special missions throughout the spiral together, most notably the Great White Scare. Present Day SpellWielder still roams the spiral, defending it from the evils within. However, he now spends much of his time helping other wizards on their journey, and helps teach them from his own experiences and knowledge. Category:Game Character Category:Wizard